This invention relates to motor adapters, and more particularly, to a motor adapter having a torque arm.
A motor adapter, such as available from Rexnord Industries, LLC, Milwaukee, Wis., joins a motor to a rotatably driven machine, such as a drive or pump. The adapter substantially aligns a motor shaft of the motor with an input shalt of the rotatably driven machine. A coupling couples the motor shaft to the input shaft. Typically, torque generated by the motor is absorbed by a torque arm extending between the motor and an anchor fixed relative to the ground. Unfortunately, reaction points on the motor housing for attaching the torque arm to the motor are fixed. When the location of the reaction points are not aligned with the anchors, installation of the torque arm for withstanding the expected load is difficult, if not impossible. As a result, the motor housing must be specifically engineered for the particular application or suitability of the torque arm for the intended use is compromised.